powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Spinferno
Spinferno was a fire-based, roller skating, tiger/goblin-themed contestant for Galaxy Warriors and is one of the two primary antagonists of the episode "Live and Learn". He possessed pyrokinetic abilities, which included shooting blasts of fire from his gauntlets and radiating heat from his body. Character History Spinferno is hired by Galvanax to attack the Rangers and the Ninja Steel. Cosmo Royale hosts the show but it is interrupted by Spinferno. Cosmo gets angry and starts yelling at Spinferno, Spinferno spins around Cosmo Royale multiple times making him dizzy. he then goes against the Red Ranger, he had the upper hand at first, but with the Ninja Water Attack thanks to his Datacom, he was able to blast Spinferno into the far skies, he later returns and wrack havoc on the city, but instead of the Power Rangers, he (much to his confusion) gets conferred by Victor Vincent and Monty in superhero outfits. After a long and laughable montage of the two idiots being "Superheroes" and trying to take him out with a Fire Extinguisher, he takes out the Datacom that Monty was holding with his Fire Spark (for which Spinferno now realized how the Red Ranger knew his moves) and does his Twister attack on the two "Superheroes", afterwords he gets conferded with the Yellow, Blue, Pink and White Rangers, he had the upper hand and the Rangers were in trouble, the the Red Ranger (after realizing that he doesn't need a Datacom) came in and blasted the fire monster with his Ninja Blaster, the Red Ranger morphed and Spinferno summons an army of Kudabots to attack the Rangers then went to battle, while the Pink, Yellow and White Rangers took on the Kudabots, the Red and Blue Rangers took on Spinferno, despite their teamwork working, they were easily out match by Spinferno, the White, Pink and Yellow Rangers came into battle, but Spinferno got away, he gets conferded by the Yellow Ranger, he then "challenges" him to a "race", for which Spinferno agrees, unfortunately it was a trap for hin to get cornerd by the Red, Blue, Pink and White Rangers, they then used the Element Star, Forest Attack to hold Spinferno down, and with the Element Star Fire Final Attack, Spinferno was destroyed, After Spinferno was "put out" by the Rangers, Cosmo asks the audience if Spinferno should be "lit back up." The audience voted "No" and Cosmo Royale unleashes a Skullgator instead. Spinferno is among the defeated monsters that had to be faced off against in the "Grave Robber" board game that Cosmo Royale operated. When Calvin faces off against Spinferno in the junkyard, Spinferno uses a gold ring to hack into a truck driver's truck and attach another gold ring to Calvin to make it difficult for him to stop the runaway truck before it goes over the cliff. Calvin breaks free and saves the truck driver, but was unable to save himself as he is teleported away. Cosmo Royale then gives the Rangers another Misfortune Card that says they their next fight is on the Gigantify Round as he unleashes a Skullgator and an evil surprise. Personality Spinferno acts very much like a little kid, he is quite childish and full of himself but reman loyal to Galvanax, he is also shown to be impatient, as he got annoyed as Victor Vincent and Monty mess around instead of fighting the Power Rangers. Powers and Abilities *'Durability:' Spinferno could take some heavy attacks from the Rangers and come out relatively unscathed. * Extraordinary Speed: 'Thanks to Spinferno's roller skates, he can go high speeds and easily avoid the Rangers' strikes. He was easily able out match Brody in terms of speed during thier fight and easily overwhelming the others later in the episode. The only thing that could keep up was Calvin using his Element Star Ninja Water Attack to project water from his Star Blade in order to bacislly fly. Even then, keeping up was extremely difficult. ** '''Twister Spin: '''By utrizing his speed, Spinferno can skate around the enemy and go so fast that a twister will appear around the target, causing the victim to get dizzy and go high into the air within the tornado. This was powerful enough to lift up both Victor and Monty and send them away. * '''Kudabot Summoning: '''Spinferno can summon an army of Kudabots to aid him in battle. * '''Overheat: '''Spinferno can radiat heat around himself, it is powerful enough to break free from the Red Ranger's Metal Attack. * '''Fireballs: '''Spinferno can launch fireballs from ether his hands. This is his primary, non-speed related attack and could cause small explosions. * '''Fire Sparks: '''Spinferno can also launch a small spark of fire from his hands. This was able to destroy Brody's Datacom which Monty had with them. * '''Flame Kick: '''Spinferno can charge up his leg with fire and kick at the enemy. This was used to knock down Hayley. * '''Fire Bursts: '''Spinferno can also launch fire bursts from the three golden rings on his forearms. ' ' Arsenal *'Claws: 'Being a tiger-like monster, Spinferno posses clawed hands for combat. These could easily knock aside Gordy's Star Blade and let him stop Sarah's. **'Flame Empowerment: 'Spinferno can power up his claws with flames for an increase in strength. *'Roller Skates: 'Spinferno had roller skates on his feet that allowed him to go faster than normal. *'Gold Rings: 'On top of Spinferno's wrist are three gold rings, he can remove them and send them to an enemy, it will cuff their arms. **'Hacking Tecnology: '''The gold ring can also be used to hack technology as shown in the Halloween episode "Grave Robber ". Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Spinferno is voiced by Greg Ward. Notes * Spinferno's name comes from the words '''Spin and Inferno, which actually fits due to his abilities. * This is the second Neo Saban villain to be a fire-based alien besides Power Rangers Dino Super Charge's villain Singe. * Unlike his Japanese counterpart, he was not destroyed by Ripcon. Appearances * Power Rangers Ninja Steel **Episode 3: Live and Learn See Also References Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Galvanax's Warrior Contestants Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights Category:Yokai Themed Villains